


【昊磊】永以为好

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 古代架空
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 3





	【昊磊】永以为好

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线和人设和前两篇都有出入

公主大婚在即，以作庆贺，今年皇家秋猎，除值守皇都者，京中五品以上文武官员，皆随驾前往。

太子本御马于皇舆旁，不知何时落到随行队伍中，寻着刘昊然的位置，驱马过去，踢了踢他的靴子：“无精打采的，小心别摔下马去。”

“有一桩疑案，昨夜想了一宿，还是没想通。”刘昊然把住缰绳，毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠，“真羡慕我爹，我也想在京中留守。”

“只有你是一副来得不情不愿的模样。”环顾四周，见大小官员们均是摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试，更显刘昊然另类，太子无奈地叮嘱，“可千万别让父皇瞧见。秋猎这几天，你好生表现。”

刘昊然莫名其妙：“陛下不都为公主选定驸马了么，我还好生表现有何用？再说了，就算是选驸马，也与我无干啊。”

“你就故意气我吧。”太子毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，策马离开。

  


秋猎不止围猎，还有各种骑射比拼项目。刘昊然兴趣乏乏，通通没有参加，闲来只躲在帐内苦思冥想，迫不得已要列席，也不过是混在人群里心不在焉地鼓掌。

看得太子忧心忡忡，硬将人拉走：“不许再想了。你这样钻牛角尖，更不会想通的。”

“好好好，我不想便是。”刘昊然被扯着衣袖，走得跌跌撞撞，“松手松手，我要摔倒了。”

闻言，太子停下脚步，回过身，轻拽着刘昊然的袖角：“那你陪我逛逛。出来好几日，我们还未曾好好独处过。”

“只怕这独处是不太可能的。”望着远处正向他们靠近的人群，刘昊然叹气道。

太子不满地嘟囔：“怎么这也能找到……”

“你是储君，明里暗里，多少双眼睛在盯着你。”

“可我就光顾着盯你了。”

刘昊然展露出数日以来的首个笑容：“微臣谢殿下厚爱。”

  


“太子殿下，刘少卿。”来人是几名的贵族子弟，与他们年纪相仿，平日相交不深。其中一人问：“近日的赛事怎么不见刘少卿参加？我们还想一睹转世文曲星的马上风采呢。”

刘昊然浅笑道：“技艺不精，无谓献丑。”

“刘少卿必定是过谦了。”那人摆了摆手，“我们正欲前去狩猎，二位可愿同往？”

未等二人拒绝，就有人起哄道：“太子殿下，你可是答应过，要和我们切磋切磋的。”

盛情难却，二人被裹挟着在人群中，声势颇为浩荡地往猎场去。

间中有人问：“刘少卿想猎些什么？”

“有什么猎什么。”刘昊然随口答道。

那人狐疑：“若是有雁呢？”

刘昊然不温不愠：“求之不得。”

众人不禁哄笑起来：“刘少卿，这是心比天高呀。”“却怕文曲星只会纸上功夫。”

待一行人到达猎场散开队形，像是为了应验这番对话，天际处传来一阵鸣叫，众人纷纷抬头，正是南迁的雁群飞过。

“刘少卿，你的雁来了。”一人高呼。

刘昊然不语，迅速取箭搭弓，拉弦开弓瞄准，一气呵成。

撒手箭出，直冲霄汉。

头雁发出一声悲鸣，从湛蓝的天穹坠落。

众人目瞪口呆。

“承诸位贵言。”刘昊然扬起志得意满的笑容，收弓拱手，独自策马奔向头雁掉落的方向。

某人叹道：“万没想到，刘少卿是深藏不露。”

目睹全程，太子不住地咬唇，才勉强将灿烂的笑意收敛些许：“刘少卿自幼伴读本宫，从名师习六艺，你们怎会以为他不善骑射？”

  


狩猎后段不见刘昊然踪影，太子思索着这人跑到哪里了，回到帐内，被眼前的景象吓了一跳：地面上摆放着一头雄鹿和一只大雁，颈上缀着红绸，身上各中一箭，还不时微微抽动。

心底朦朦胧胧地冒出一个念头，太子清了清嗓，问：“怎么回事？”

在旁的侍从回答：“回禀殿下，这是刘少卿方才送来的。”

太子扶额，果不其然。

“把绸缎解下，再从我的猎获里挑两只小的，一并交到司库处。”太子吩咐道，“记得说清楚，是刘少卿射落了头雁，特意呈献给陛下。”

侍从遵命退下。

此时，刘昊然掀开帐帘，愉悦地径自入内。他凑到太子耳边，轻声说：“聘礼。”

太子红着脸抽了他一下：“人家的聘礼都是送到家长处，你这算什么？”

“你都帮我转呈陛下了，还不算送到家长处？”刘昊然明知故问，“要不我立即去向陛下请婚？”

惹得太子狠狠地戳他的额头：“你是狗胆包天。”

“我当作你收下的。”刘昊然握住太子的手指，包在掌心内，“那便是答应了。”

“真是拿你没辙。”太子悄声道。

  


秋猎过后即是中秋，今年的节庆尤为隆重，皇家大宴群臣，宫中张灯结彩，一派喜气洋洋的光景。

酒过三巡，笙歌曼舞，君臣尽欢。

太子朝刘昊然使了个眼色，撇了撇头，先行离开坐席。刘昊然等了一会，趁着刘尚书和旁近大臣交谈，无暇顾他，蹑手蹑脚地溜走。

“好慢哦。”宫廊的拐角处，太子提着灯笼，不耐烦地抱怨。

刘昊然接过灯笼，解释道：“要趁我爹不为意。不过估计他也清楚我的动静，但终归是要装装样子的。”

“快走。”太子敦促。

远离喧闹的宴会场地，默然行于静谧的宫道上，在宽大袖袍的掩盖下，二人牵住了手。

灯笼透出的淡光，摇曳着照亮步前的一小方天地。

刘昊然分辨出，这是前往东宫的方向。

这一路，太子安静得反常，少有的沉得住气，叫刘昊然忍不住逗弄他：“殿下打算带微臣去何处作甚呀？”

“送你一件礼物。”太子顿了顿，“回礼。”

刘昊然心下好笑，不就赠礼，紧张个什么，脉搏都乱了。

  


行至宫门，太子挥退正欲行礼的宫人：“退下吧。今晚不需要值夜，都过节去。”领刘昊然进了寝宫，太子闩好门，点上各处的灯烛，又在寝宫里东摸西瞧了一轮，晃得刘昊然眼花：“殿下，别转了。”太子才惴惴地在桌旁坐下。

“东西呢？”刘昊然摊开手板，问。

太子深吸了一口气，走至博古架旁，按下机关，从暗格中取出一件物件，藏于袖中。

刘昊然心生疑窦，实在不解是何物会令太子如此严阵以待。

直至他的掌上多了一片红纸。

定眼细看，刘昊然呆住了。

——是一张庚帖。

封面跨页写着“天作之合”四个大字；翻开内里，是太子的姓名、生辰八字、籍贯宗族。

原本轻飘飘的一页纸，捧在手中，却是万钧之重。

刘昊然的双手止不住地颤抖。

“或许称不上送，只是……行礼如仪。”太子别过头，对着虚空自顾自说道。

下一瞬，他即被刘昊然拥入怀中紧紧搂住，仿佛要将他揉进血肉里。

“我快透不过气了。”太子勉力抬手，敲了敲刘昊然的后背，示意他松开自己。

刘昊然将人牵至窗前，独自跪下，对着当空的圆月朗声道：“皇天后土，宗庙社稷，共鉴为证。下臣刘昊然，今日与吴磊互许终身，在此立誓，今生今世，心行无贰，白首不离。”

太子听了，也在旁边跪下，坚定道：“永偕同心，永志不渝。”

二人默契地对天而拜，然后相视一笑，面朝对方深深再拜。

礼成，诺成。


End file.
